Rasa sakit
by Isa Orange Lover
Summary: Gak pandai bikin summary. Warning: Typo, Bahasa campur, GaJe, Lebay dll. RnR ya..!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: VOCALOID punya Yamaha dan Crypton FM  
Fic ini punya Isa Orange Lover dan Lala Strawberry Lover  
Warning: Typo, Bahasa campur, GaJe, Lebay dll.

* * *

"Boleh tanya gak, ruangan bu Meiko di mana?" tanya Luka sambil kebingungan.

"Kamu terus aja lalu belok kanan di situlah ruangan bu Meiko." Jawab miku.

"Makasih ya." Ucap luka.

Sesampainya di ruangan bu Meiko.

"Bu Meiko" Panggil Luka.

"Masuk!" Perintah bu Meiko.

"Baik." Balas Luka.

"Oh, kamu Luka ya?" tanya bu Meiko.

"Iya bu." Jawab Luka.

"Ya sudah besok kamu sudah bisa masuk sekolah ya." Kata bu Meiko.

Keesokan harinya Luka sudah masuk ke sekolah.

"Hai." Sapa Luka.

"Hai juga" Sapa balik Luki.

"Anak baru ya?" tanya Luki.

"Iya." Jawab Luka.

Bel masuk pun berbunyi.

_Tenggg..., tenggg..., tenggg..., tenggg..._

"Awas...! anak kampungan mau lewat...!" Ucap Gumi mengejek saat melihat Luka masuk kekelas.

"Hii...apaan siih loh Gumi, kamu jahat banget sih sama anak baru itu." Ucap Miku membela Luka.

"Kamu deket Miku aja ya." Ucap Miku sambil memohon kepada Luka supaya duduk didekatnya.

"Iya makasih." Jawab Luka sambil tersenyum kemudian duduk didekat Miku.

"Kalau boleh tau nama kamu siapa?" tanya Luki sambil menengok Luka.

"Namaku Luka, oh iya kamu kan yang tadi." Jawab Luka.

"Iya itu memang aku." Ucap Luki.

"Kalau kamu namamu siapa?" tanya Luka.

"Nama aku Luki." Jawab Luki dan Luka hanya ber-Oh-ria.

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi.

_Tenggg..., tenggg..._

"Miku kita ke kantin yuk!" Ajak Luka.

"Ayo!" balas Miku dan mereka pun pergi ke kantin bersama dan saat mereka sampai dikantin...

"Mba krupuknya dong dua sama teh botol dua." Pesan Luka.

"Kamu teraktir Miku ya!" mohon Miku pada Luka.

"Iya, anggap aja ini tanda terimah kasih gue karna tadi kamu udah nolongin gue." Ucap Luka.

"Oh iya, nama orang tua kamu siapa dan di mana mereka tinggal?" tanya Miku.

"Ayah aku tinggal bersamaku dan namanya Yuuma sedangkan ibu ku Momo dan ibu gue tinggal di Korea." Jawab Luka.

"Wah itu kan Luki yang nyanyi di studio." Seru Miku.

"Iya, wah suaranya bagus juga ya." Puji Luka.

"Luki sudah lama nyanyi di studio itu." Ucap Miku dan Luka ber-Oh-ria.

"Kita kesana yuk!" Ajak Miku.

"Ayo." Balas Luka dan mereka pergi ke studio dimana Luki menyanyi.

"Hai Luki." Sapa Luka.

"Hai." Balas Luki.

"Wah suara kamu bagus banget." Puji Luka pada Luki.

"Makasih." Balas Luki.

Tiba tiba Gumi datang.

"Baru tau ya? kalau suara Luki bagus?" Tanya Gumi dengan nada mengejek.

"Kan aku baru sekolah di sini." Jawab Luka.

"_Well, well, well,_ gue terimah alasan loh." Ucap Gumi.

"Ya." Balas Luka.

"Gimana kalau kita nyanyi bertiga pasti seru!" Ajak Luki.

"Boleh juga tuh Luki." Balas Miku.

"Boleh." Balas Luka.

Dan mereka menyanyikan lagu rasa sakit, keesokan harinya Luki pun menyadari bahwa Luka itu baik dan Luki pun menginginkan Luka menjadi pacarnya.

"Ternyata Luka itu baik juga ya." Ucap Luki dalam hati sambil tersenyum sendiri.

"Luka,sini dulu sebentar ada yang ingin aku bicarakan!" panggil Luki pada Luka dan Luka menuju ke sana.

"Bicara tentang apa?" tanya Luka.

"Kamu mau nggak jadi pacar aku?" tanya balik Luki.

**TBC~**

* * *

Pendek amet -_- tapi chap pertama sudah selesai#sujud_syukur. Aku rasa fic ini bakal lama aku lanjutin atau malah tidak ku lanjut-lanjutin.  
Btw, Review ya...!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : VOCALOID punya Yamaha dan Crypton FM  
Fic ini punya Isa Orange Lover dan Lala Strawberry Lover  
Warning: Lebay, Bahasa Campur, OOC, Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), dll

* * *

"Ternyata Luka itu baik juga ya." Ucap Luki dalam hati sambil tersenyum sendiri.

"Luka,sini dulu sebentar ada yang ingin aku bicarakan!" panggil Luki pada Luka dan Luka menuju ke sana.

"Bicara tentang apa?" tanya Luka.

"Kamu mau nggak jadi pacar aku?" tanya balik Luki.

"Hm.., ma-mau." Jawab Luka terbata-bata dengan wajah memerah.

"Yeeee.., akhirnya gue gak jomblo lagi." Ucap Luki.

Keesokan harinya atau hari minggu Luka diajar naik mobil dengan Luki, tapi sewaktu diajar naik mobil Luka melihat orang gila.

"Kyaaaaaa! ada orang gila, Luki! tolooong!" Teriak Luka pada Luki.

"Ciluk mbaaa!" orang gila itu menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya dan kemudian membuka tangannya saat berada disamping mobil Luka.

"Kabuuurr!" Luki kemudian mengambil alih mobil Luka dan mengtamcapkan gasnya menuju rumah Luka.

Keesokan harinya Luka pergi menjemput Miku dan setelah menjemput Miku, Luka menuju kesekolah dengan Miku menggunakan mobil. Saat sudah sampai disekolah Luka memparkir mobilnya diparkiran sekolah dan saat hendak menuju kekelas...

"Pagi.." Sapa Luki pada Luka dan Miku.

"Juga.." Balas Luka sementara Miku pergi menuju ke kelasnya.

"Morning semuanya..!" Sapa Gumi dengan suara yang sangat besar atau lebih tetapnya berteriak.

"Siapa tuh yang bicara?" tanya Luki.

"Jangan-jangan orang gila yang kemarin." Jawab Luka.

"Enak aja bilangin gue orgil, guekan orang paling cantik disekolah ini.." Ucap Gumi gak terima dibilangin orang gila.

"Ciluk mbaa..!"orang gila yang Luka dan Luki temuin kemarin berada didekat pagar Vocaloid High School dengan gaya yang kemarin ia pakai.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Luka dan Luki langsung lari menuju kekelas mereka.

"Luka dan Luki, kamu kenapa sih?" tanya Miku yang heran melihat Luka dan Luki habis berlari

"Tadi ada orang gila, Miku." Jawab Luka sedangkan Miku hanya ber-Oh-ria.

"Gakupo, lo dari mana aja sih 2 hari ini gak pernah masuk?" tanya Luki pada Akaito yang baru datang kesekolah.

"Gue dari kampung gue." Jawab Akaito dan Luki hanya ber-Oh-ria, dan tak lama kemudian lonceng tanda pelajaran dimulai pun berbunyi.

_Teeengg..., teeenggg..., teengg..._

setelah lonceng berbunyi pak Kiyoteru langsung masuk dikelas Luka.

"Anak-anak sekarang kita akan melaksanakan ulangan." Ucap Kiyoteru.

"Gakupo, lo tadi malam udah menghapal gak?" tanya Gakupo pada Akaito.

"Belum, kan gue baru pulang dari kampung gue." Jawab Akaito.

"Hei! sudah bicaranya, nanti dimarahin sama pak Kiyoteru." Bisik Len pada Gakupo dan Akaito yang lagi bicara, dan mereka berduapun berhenti bicara.

"Rin...Rin...!" panggil Kaito dan Akaito dengan volume yang sangat rendah pada Rin.

"Apaan sih?" tanya Rin yang mulai terusik.

"Jawabannya dong, aku punya uang lo." Jawab AKaito.

"Iya deeh.." Rin memberi lembarannya kepada AKaito dan Akaito maupun kaito langsung mengsalinkan jawaban ulangan Rin ke lembaran ulangannya.

"Kalian lagi bikin apa?" tanya Kiyoteru yang melihat Kaito dan Akaito mengsalinkan jawaban ulangan Rin.

"Lagi salin jawaban pak..., dari Rin pak jawabannya. Kita berdua yang paksa Rin.." Jawab Kaito kelewatan jujur sedangkan Akaito menepuk jidatnya sendiri saat mendengar jawaban Kaito.

"Keluar..!" teriak Kiyoteru dan Kaito maupun Akaito pun keluar dari kelas.

Tak terasa bel pulang berbunyi semuanya pun keluar dari sekolah dan ada juga yang masih tetap tinggal disekolah atau kelas.

"Aduh...sa-sakit.." Keluh Luka sambil menaruh tangannya bagian jantungnya.

"Sini, Miku antar kamu pulang." Tawar Miku yang melihat Luka kesakitan.

"Emangnya ka-kamu bisa naik mobil, Mi-miku?" tanya Luka.

"Tentu saja, Miku kan udah bisa naik mobil." Jawab Miku dan kemudian Luka memberi kunci mobilnya ke Miku kemudian Miku mengantar Luka kerumahnya. Sesampainya dirumah Luka...

"Kamu siapa dan kenapa anak saya?" tanya Yuuma kawatir melihat Luka.

"Miku temannya Luka, om. Tadi Luka kesakitan disekolah." Jawab Miku.

"Jangan-jangan penyakit jantungnya kambuh lagi..." Ucap Yuuma dengan volume yang sangat kecil.

"Wahh... ternyata Luka kaya raya." Puji Miku yang baru melihat rumah Luka.

"Om, kata Luka dia mau rayain hari ulang tahun dia?" tanya Miku.

"Iya, dia memang mau ngerayain ulang tahun dia." Jawab Yuuma sedangkan Miku hanya ber-Oh-ria.

"Hm.., kalau begitu Miku mau pamit dulu ya.." Pamit Miku pada Yuuma.

"Iya dan hati-hati ya dijalan." Ucap Yuuma. Sesampainya Miku diluar rumah Luka, Miku langsung menolpon sopirnya untuk mengantarnya pulang.

**TBC~**

* * *

Akhirnya fic ini sudah jadi...  
Review kritik, saran, komentar dll..


End file.
